


Delusional

by Reading_Nut_Cassirole



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crazy, Delusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nut_Cassirole/pseuds/Reading_Nut_Cassirole
Summary: After one of their missions, Wally starts going crazy.





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, setting, nothing... except the idea for this story, which came from the information I got from a friend about giraffe spit... yeah that one thing inspired this story.

**Wally’s POV**

Ok so the team and I just got back from one of our missions against a guy that called himself Jo Ker. Not Joker but Jo and then Ker. Wow this guy had no imagination. Or at least, that’s what I thought when Bats told us about the mission, but when we finally got there and started fighting him… This guy was whacked. No imagination my butt.

He threw a doll head at me and said it was gonna explode. I mean come on, a doll head? How crazy can this guy be? He also tried to tell us that this green piece of rope was a snake that was gonna eat us all, a clown shoe was gonna grow huge and step on us, and that some kind of perfume spray was gonna make us all go crazy.

Well, the head didn’t explode, the rope didn’t move, and the shoe didn’t grow. The spray was nasty though, but I don’t think it did anything either. Sure I was the only one that got close enough to get sprayed by it. The others were fighting him at a distance and someone had to get close enough to get this guy down, so I volunteered to do it.

I wasn’t too worried about it, everything else he said was all a crazy delusion of his mind anyway so I didn’t even think twice about getting that stuff sprayed on me, but boy did it taste disgusting. It tasted like sewer water mixed with burnt rubber and salt. BLEH!!!

Anyway, we finally got the guy down for the count, got him to the police, who are gonna get him some professional help, and then we came back here to the cave. I think I’m gonna get Rob and… is that a monkey in a pink tutu playing ping-pong with a black and white striped cat?

Wow, that’s weird. Wait a minute. I don’t feel so good. Uhh… Pack the Rat? Hey, what’s he doing here? He’s supposed to be with Sally Salad in Pancake land.

**Normal POV**

The team just lounged around, relaxing after the strange battle with Jo Ker. Conner and Kaldur were playing a video game, and Conner was not doing so well so he was getting mad. M’gann was in the kitchen finishing up the cookies she started making before the mission. Artemis and Robin were sparring wanting a challenge after the boring fight they had. Wally was walking around talking to himself.

“Hey Sally, Pack, what brings you all the way from Pancake land?”

Robin threw a punch right for Artemis, but before he could land the blow, he froze. “Sally? Pack?”

Robin and Artemis looked at Wally very confused.

“Uhhhh, Wally, who are you talking to?” Artemis asked Wally as she walked up to him.

“Rob, Artemis, this is Sally Salad and Pack the Rat,” Wally said pointing to the side of him where no one stood. “They’re my old pals from when I was young.”

Robin and Artemis looked at each other clearly confused then back at Wally. Artemis got a sly smile on her face. “So, you talking to your imaginary friends?” she asked trying to hold back a laugh. Robin put a hand over his mouth to try and hold back the laugh that was trying to break free.

“Noooo, I told you, they’re visiting us from Pancake land,” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then looked over at Conner and Kaldur. “Hey, monkey, cat, don’t throw the exploding ping-pong ball into the wall!” he said before running off.

Robin watched as Wally held his hands out to the side of him like he was trying to break a fight up. “Uhhh, Artemis, I don’t think he’s playing around.”

M’gann came into the room and over to Robin and Artemis. “Hey, I thought I heard someone say there was a monkey and cat here. Where are they? I’d just love to see them,” she said with a big smile on her face.

Conner and Kaldur were now watching Wally run back and forth in front of the TV. Robin, Artemis, and M’gann did the same.

“Ummmm… it seems that Wally thinks he sees them over there,” Artemis said shaking her head to focus back on M’gann’s question.

“But I don’t see anyone?” M’gann said as she and Robin continued to watch Wally run back and forth.

“Awwww come on guys, I can’t keep running back and forth and play the game for you. Why don’t you get Pack and Sally to play?”

Conner and Kaldur finally decided to get up and go over to where the others were watching Wally.

“What is going on?” Kaldur asked confusion evident on his face. Conner looked angry cause Wally interrupted their game.

“Well, what I can tell is that KF’s lost it,” Robin said simply.

Wally suddenly stopped running back and forth and looked over to the team, his eyes going wide. “Flying monkey right behind you!” he said as he ran toward them. The team jumped back out of the way before he could run into them.

“Hey!” Artemis cried out.

“I don’t see a flying monkey,” Conner said now confused.

“That’s because I don’t think there is one,” Robin said as he started walking toward Wally. The rest of the team looked to each other then followed Robin. “Hey, KF, come over here for a second,” Robin called over to Wally, who was jumping trying to hit something in the air.

Wally stopped jumping and looked over to Robin then sped over so he was right in front of him. Robin had to stop himself quickly before he ran in to the speedster.

“What’s up, Rob?” Wally asked in a crazy voice and then laughed at his own voice. “Hey, I sounded pretty funny. Oooo, giant cupcake!” He then sped off toward the kitchen.

“Wally…” Robin cried watching his friend speed off then gave an annoyed sigh.

The others walked up to him and stared at Wally who was now stuffing his face with flour.

“I didn’t know flour tasted good by itself,” M’gann said very confused.

“It doesn’t,” Artemis said simply.

“Ok guys, something’s clearly wrong with him. He… oh great,” Robin said when he saw Wally scarfing down handfuls of sugar, “now we’ll never be able to catch him.” The others just looked at Wally then back at Robin.

Robin shook his head then continued. “He must have caught something from our last mission.”

“He got sprayed with that stuff,” Conner said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, he was the only one stupid enough to get close to that whacko,” Artemis agreed also crossing her arms.

“Right, so that has to be the problem. Maybe I should call Batman and have him and Flash come here to help.”

“That would probably be a good idea,” Kaldur said as he now watched Wally run from one end of the room to the other screaming, “The room’s on fire! The room’s on fire!”

Conner raised an eyebrow at Wally and the others just stood there watching him.

“Right,” Robin said, “I’ll be right back.” With that he turned and left the room to call Batman and Flash.

Wally continued to run all around the room until he saw Robin leave the room, then he followed Robin. The others watched him do this and then turned and looked at each other.

“Uhhhh… Maybe we should go follow him,” Artemis said. They all ran out of the room to follow their two teammates.

In the other room, Robin was in the middle of explaining what was going on. “…and he just starting going nuts. We thought maybe… hey!”

Wally pushed Robin out of the way then screamed, “AGGHHHH!!! A cut! I have a cut on my hand! Someone, quick, get me a giraffe!” then he ran off.

Robin brushed himself off a bit then looked back at the screen that had a very confused Batman and Flash on it. “See what I mean?”

“We’ll be right over,” Batman said, now back to his normal emotionless face.

The screen went blank and Robin turned to see his friends staring at Wally who was now hanging from one of the uneven bars that Batman had set up for Robin.

“Did he just say get him a giraffe?” Artemis asked.

“I believe our friend is going delusional,” Kaldur said then turned to Robin. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. He just startled me more than anything.”

“Good. Is Batman and Flash coming?”

“Yeah they should be here any…” Robin was interrupted by the computer announcing Batman and Flash’s arrival.

Wally looked over to the new arrivals then jumped down and ran over to them. “Santa! Ninja!” He then ran around them in a circle, causing them to not be able to move, yelling out things that he wanted.

Robin and the rest of the team ran over to try and help them.

“Hey Kid Idiot, stop!”

“Wally, please stop, you’re making me dizzy.”

“KF, uhhh, Pack and Sally are fighting with the monkey and the cat.”

Everyone turned and looked at Robin confused except for Wally who stopped, looked over to the corner, where Robin was pointing, and then yelled, “Hey, stop fighting,” and then ran over there.

Robin looked back to the others who were still looking at him like he was going crazy too. “It’s the only thing I could think of that might’ve worked.”

Some of them shrugged and then they all turned to Batman and Flash. Flash was now watching his nephew, with what looked like one eyebrow raised, chewing on the TV remote.

“Hey, that’s not a chew toy,” Flash said before racing off to stop Wally from ruining the remote.

Wally saw him coming and dropped the remote and then ran off yelling, “Run, run as fast as you can. You can’t catch me, I’m the GINGERBREAD MAN!” Flash raced after him.

Once they ran out of the room, the others turned back to Batman. “Start talking,” Batman said in his usual deadpanned way.

“Well, to put it simply, Wally has been infected with some kind of gas that is making him delusional,” Kaldur said.

“Yeah, and he’s getting weirder and weirder by the minute,” Artemis added.

“I don’t think it helped any that he had about twenty handfuls of sugar before you got here,” Robin quipped.

Batman was just about to respond to their answers when Wally ran up to Artemis and stopped. “Hey pretty lady. Wanna go for a ride?” he said wiggling his eyebrow up and down.

Before Artemis could respond or say a remark about it, Wally picked her up and she screamed when he raced off with her in his arms.

“Wally, you put me down. NOW!”

Robin laughed. Flash stopped beside Batman panting then sighed when he finally got his breath back. “Man, he’s sure wound up.”

“Wally, if you don’t put me down right now, I’m gonna… aggghhh.” Wally threw her up in the air and she grabbed hold of the uneven bar above her.

Wally held his arms out and his eyes closed with a big grin on his face ready to catch her. When she didn’t come down he looked around, but not up, then scratched his head. He then shrugged his shoulders and ran off.

Artemis dropped down and walked over to the other enraged. “I can’t believe he just did that. I’m gonna kill him when this is over.”

“Right,” Robin said with a big grin on his face.

Wally then stopped in front of Robin. “Oh great,” was all he could say before Wally grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder and ran off yelling, “I got the new life size ninja action figure.”

“KF, put me down!”

Flash shook his head. Batman watched as Robin finally got away from Wally and was now trying to run and dodge Wally’s attempts and grabbing him again.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Robin threatened, but Wally just laughed and kept trying to grab him.

“We need to get him into the infirmary and figure out what toxin is in his blood so we can cure him. Fast,” Batman said pulling out a few smoke pellets from his belt.

Flash ran out of the room and came back with a syringe. “Here, Bats, hit him with this.”

Batman took the syringe and headed to where Robin and Wally were. Everyone else just stood there and watched to see how Batman would handle this.

Wally looked over and saw Batman coming toward them. When Robin looked at Batman, Wally grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, and then turned and started to back away from Batman. “No, Ninja, you can’t have my new life size ninja action figure. He’s mine.”

Batman didn’t say a word and just kept walking toward them. He then threw the smoke pellets down. Wally dropped Robin and started coughing then yelled when he felt something stick him.

When the smoke cleared, Wally was on the ground unconscious and Robin was standing next to Batman.

“Thanks,” Robin said looking up at Batman.

Batman smiled and nodded then got serious again. “Superboy, take Wally to the infirmary.”

The team followed Conner and Batman to the infirmary. Once Conner laid Wally’s unconscious, snoring form on the bed in the corner of the infirmary, Batman grabbed another syringe and injected it into Wally’s arm.

“What’s that?” M’gann asked.

“It’s just more sedative. With his high metabolism, the first sedative will ware off faster than it would if it was you or one of the others that got injected with it,” Flash explained not turning away from his nephew.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

After about four hours, Batman had ran many tests and finally found a cure for Wally’s condition. They kept Wally sedated so that he didn’t hurt himself or anyone else, so now that Batman gave Wally the cure, they were just waiting for him to wake up to see if it worked.

“So do you really think he’ll be cured when he wakes up?” M’gann asked as she stared at Wally lying on the bed.

“He should be. Batman isn’t normally wrong about these kinds of things,” Robin replied.

“I just wish he’d wake up already,” Artemis said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. The team looked at her a bit shocked. “What? We can’t go on missions or do anything until he wakes up. That’s the only reason. Otherwise I’d rather he stay asleep. It’s quieter without his big mouth rambling.”

“Sure,” Robin responded with grin on his face.

The room got silent again as they all sat and watched Wally sleep. Batman and Flash had gone back to the Watchtower, so the team was there by themselves. It was another ten minutes before they started to see any sign that Wally was starting to wake up.

Finally, Wally opened his eyes and looked around the room. “What happened?” he asked. Everybody stood up and got closer to the bed.

“Wally, you’re awake,” M’gann said cheerfully. Wally just smiled up at her tiredly.

“So are you seeing any of your _imaginary_ friends?” Artemis asked.

“Nope, and I don’t remember anything that happened since I walked off the Bio ship,” Wally said sitting up a bit more.

“Really?” Robin asked, a sly grin forming on his face, “’Cause I was wondering if you knew what you were doing when you called Artemis pretty lady and picked her up and ran off with her rather than M’gann.”

Wally’s eyes went wide. “I did what!” Everyone laughed but Artemis.

“Yes, you stood right in front of her and then picked her up and ran off. She threatened you, but you threw her up in the air before she could finish that threat,” Kaldur said as he tried to calm his laughter.

Wally’s face got a shade of red that was brighter than his hair, which made everyone, but Artemis, laugh even more. “Heh heh, Sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again,” Artemis shot back crossing her arms again and sitting back in her chair again.

After the laughter died down, and Wally got over his embarrassing moment, Wally couldn’t help but ask about what went on while he was delusional.

They sat there telling him all about his imaginary friends and how he ate straight flour and sugar.

“I must have been bouncing off the walls after eating that much sugar,” Wally said.

“Oh you did, KF, you were going crazy. And when I was talking with Batman and Flash on the holo screen, you shoved me out of the way and was saying something about there being a cut on your hand and that you needed a giraffe,” Robin replied.

“A giraffe? Wow, I must have been out of it. I can’t even imagine what I would want with a giraffe.”

“Well, we’re all just glad you’re ok, Wally,” M’gann said with a bright smile.

“Thanks, Beautiful,” Wally said his usual charming way.

“Oh brother,” Artemis said rolling her eyes.

“Yes, it was an interesting experience for us all,” Kaldur said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
